


Bravado

by leymedown



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Agender Locus, Felix is a Douchebag, Locus is not Amused, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leymedown/pseuds/leymedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for the prompt “I fought them off singlehandedly, all fifteen of them!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravado

“I fought them off singlehandedly, all fifteen of them!”

Locus sighed and took another sip of their drink, trying their best to ignore Felix’s boasting to the small crowd that had gathered to hear his story more clearly (if you were in the bar, you were going to hear the story, considering how loud Felix was talking).

”But then this one guy shows up with this HUGE gun and starts shooting everything and everyone. Didn’t matter if they were on his side or not, they were getting gunned down. So I’m like ‘Shit. I have to find cover.’ But there’s like, two flimsy trees and a rock that was half blown up, so I - “

"You throw your knife, miss, piss him off, and I shoot him in the back of the head," Locus cut in, resisting the urge to sigh again. Felix seemed to have that effect on them.

"Locus!" Felix turned to face them, "You’re telling it wrong!"

"No, that is exactly what happened. You were the one telling it wrong. There were only six of them, and there was plenty of places to seek cover."

A few chuckles could be heard from the group of listeners, and Felix sputtered, his face heating up. Locus had to fight off a smile at Felix’s embarrassment.

"No! There were more! And they were all super-strong! They must’ve been special ops or something!"

"We weren’t even supposed to be fighting. You just rushed ahead and started stabbing people."

"They were a threat!"

"That we were only to eliminate if we were discovered. We were sent out on a reconnaissance mission."

The spectators of this conversation forgotten, Felix slammed his drink down and stood up, stepping closer to where Locus was sitting next to him. However, he didn’t manage to look as threatening as he was hoping to, still being much shorter than Locus even when the other was sitting. Locus just scoffed and took another drink. At least, they attempted to take another drink, but Felix, being the asshole he is, knocked it out of Locus’s hands. The entire bar went silent.

"Don’t be a child," Locus actually sighed this time, unable to keep it in any longer. They stood, and out of the corner of their eye they could see the bartender getting ready to break up a fight if she had to. Instead of punching Felix, or shoving him to the ground, Locus lifted him and threw him over his shoulder. Needless to say, Felix did not appreciate this.

"Put me down! What the fuck, Locus!" He repeatedly punched Locus’s back, but wasn’t able to land a good hit from the angle was at. So he started thrashing around in Locus’s grip. All he managed to do was turn slightly and end up in an even more uncomfortable position.

Locus just pulled out their wallet, payed for both their and Felix’s drinks, and left with Felix still slung over their back


End file.
